Un nuevo amanecer
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Un nuevo día y nuevas perspectivas de vida. Este fic participa en el reto What if del foro La aldea Oculta Entre las hojas.


Luego de fallidos intentos, de dolores de cabezas, de frustraciones, de tener que borrar todo y escribir de nuevo en mas de 5 oportunidades les dejo mi pequeña contribución, creo que la mas corta del reto pero que espero disfruten, en verdad me costó y al final no siquiera era la idea que tenía en mente pero una vez mas compruebo que no debo planificar las escenas, todo ocurre mientras escribo.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto _**What if **_de La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.

Como se darán cuenta cuando lean el planteamiento es _**¿Si Danzo no le hubiese arrebatado su ojo a Shisui?**_

* * *

_**Un nuevo amanecer**_

Cada día cuando el manto dorado del sol naciente reviste con sus rayos los confines de la tierra y con ello da vida a cuanto ser vivo la necesite, cuando las plantas se estiran en busca de esa chispa vital para mantenerse aferrada a la vida, cuando los pequeños animalillos del bosque salen a calentar sus pieles para reponer sus fuerzas y vivir una y mil aventuras más en busca de supervivencia, cuando...este joven de cabello y ojos azabache amanece sentado en el suelo, con manchas de sangre y rodeado de cadáveres puesto que su supervivencia estaba en juego.

Su atractivo y masculino rostro salpicado de ese liquido carmesí dándole ese aspecto duro a su semblante pero pese a todo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa estaba posada en sus labios. Era lamentable que esas vidas se perdieran ahí, que el fulgor de la batalla le halla hecho perderse y desatar tal poder pero la supervivencia de los suyos estaba en juego, la paz de su aldea, se lo debía a todos, había jurado protegerla a costa de lo que fuera.

Él era un ninja, un arma de Konoha que estaba dispuesto a defender a su aldea aun a costa de su propia vida pero le enfadaba que quisieran usar su cuerpo para promover el odio y la destrucción. Por eso luchó tan fieramente contra ese, uno de sus lideres, ese que intentó inútilmente arrebatarle la luz de sus ojos, ahora esperaba, aguardaba pacientemente por su castigo, estaba seguro que los otros miembros del consejo pedirían su cabeza por haber arrebatado la vida a Danzo Shimura.

Los recuerdos aun se presentaban de forma vaga en su mente, no era que había olvidado todo lo ocurrido, solo que en un momento un potente dolor de cabeza le taladró las entrañas y todo ante su vista se volvió rojo, sus ojos sangraban y una enorme masa verde se formó a su alrededor mientras lo defendía de los ataques recibidos por los esbirros de Danzo.

A los ojos de los demás era un monstruo formado por huesos y cubierto con una especie de armadura, hecho de chakra en color verde y le servía de coraza impenetrable, de no haber leído antes en los antiguos pergaminos del clan seguro se habría preocupado pero estaba seguro, era nada más y nada menos que el Susano'o, jutsu milenario y ancestral que consistía en desatar el poder de ambos ojos formando un perfecto jutsu tanto de defensa como en ataque.

No podía negar que vivió un momento de euforia, era imposible porque aún ahora sentía los embistes en su cuerpo, la adrenalina corriendo a mil en sus sistema, la sensación de poder era indescriptible pero también el dolor lo era, estaba seguro que era la primera y la última vez, en parte porque estaba seguro de que perdería la vida y por otro lado se aseguraba que de seguir viviendo jamas haría uso de ese jutsu de nuevo.

— Shisui Uchiha — su nombre fuerte y claro, con ese son de autoridad que solo el Hokage podría dar, el joven ni se inmutó ante la presencia de su superior, debía explicar lo sucedido, estaba seguro que pedirían su cabeza pero antes de ellos debía hacer lo que antes había prometido hacer: hacer desistir a los Uchiha de ese golpe de estado mediante el uso de su poderoso Kotoamatsukami, un jutsu definitivo que le asegurara que nunca mas intentarían dañar de ninguna forma su aldea, hacerlos totalmente leales sin menguar absolutamente nada de sus personalidades.

— Hokage sama, antes de tomar represalia alguna contra mi déjeme antes ejecutar el...— se vio interrumpido por la mano solemne del anciano líder indicándole silencio.

— No es necesario, ya tengo todo el informe en mis manos— decía mientras miraba con un deje de nostalgia el cadáver de Danzo tirado en el suelo con el pecho travesado— Nunca debí dejar que se tomara esas retribuciones, siempre me negué a hacerme cargo de las operaciones oscuras y en su lugar dejé al que una vez fue mi amigo, a pesar de su ambición y de querer moldear el mundo a si visión autoritaria con mano dura jamas imaginé que realmente estuviese dispuesto a tanto.

Shisui escuchaba en silencio las palabras llenas de cansancio por el Hokage, de haber tenido otro camino no habría obrado de esa forma pero recordaba perfectamente como usando un jutsu que solo pertenece al clan Uchiha casi lo vence, un poco más y le hubiese arrebatado el ojo derecho.

— Hacía uso de un jutsu que solo puede ejecutarlo un usuario del Sharingan— Informó Shisui sin saber que Sarutobi ya estaba enterado. No solo ese ojo, realmente tenía unos cuantos conservados para su posterior uso.

Fue Itachi quien descubrió la verdad, no por nada trabajaba directamente en Raíz, a pesar de todo buscaban la paz y a la vez evitar la masacre del clan Uchiha.

* * *

Desde lo alto de la montaña de los Hokage, observando la llegada de la primavera, los arboles florecer, la vida siguiendo su curso, las jóvenes irradiando belleza con su presencia y las hermosas flores de cerezos danzando en el lugar le daban ese aspecto de paz infinita que llenaban de jubilo su corazón. Había evitado el alzamiento de su clan contra la aldea, ahora vivían en paz con todos, se integraban y deseaban proteger a Konoha tanto como él o su primo. De haber perdido sus ojos no quería ni imaginar la desolación que se hubiese vivido, habría condenado a su familia, a su amigo a cometer tal barbarie a pesar que su corazón se romperse...no, al momento de la pelea había demasiado en riesgo para permitirse una derrota.

Un par de rubias caminaba furiosas en medio de la aldea tratando de localizar a cierto azabache que en medio de uno de sus "delirios" les había hecho falsas promesas de amor.

— Shisui Uchiha— Su nombre dicho con ira y seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de viento en su dirección haciéndole moverse sino quería sufrir la ira de la chica.

Y la otra lanzaba mil maldiciones jurando venganza y corría en un inútil intento de darle alcance.

En la torre Hokage otro azabache observaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y renegando, era increíble que un hombre como su primo, ninja temido y con razón llamado el más veloz del mundo ninja no haya madurado. Habían transcurrido ocho años desde que se evitó la gran tragedia y Shisui continuaba comportándose como un adolescente cuando de mujeres se trataba.

—Déjalo amor, ya llegará quien entre a su corazón y lo ate para siempre— decía la suave voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

— Espero que sea pronto— decía mientras se volteaba con una sonrisa traviesa hacia ella.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí espero saber sus impresiones, como ya lo dije no era lo que tenía planeado pero mi mente se rehusó dejarme hacer un fic de acción, aun así espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Por cierto, sino les gusta pueden decirlo sin palabras ofensivas, sin insultos, seamos maduros.

Y quien conoce de mis escritos ha de saber perfectamente de que se trata la ultima escena, creo que no es necesario explicarla.

También les pido disculpas por los errores gramaticales u ortográficos en el fic, prometo que me esforzaré por eliminarlos definitivamente de mis escritos.


End file.
